goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic and his friends see Coco
This is a MMD animated video by Gfourtx and Elephant012. Summary Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Blaze, Silver, Marine, Jet, Storm and Wave are excited to see Coco because the film won 2 awards: Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song, so they decided to visit the movie theater on the shopping mall. However, there are rude and sudden interruptions by Eggman and Metal Sonic before the movie even begins! Cast *Joey as Sonic and Espio *Justin as Tails *Eric as Knuckles *Julie as Amy *Ivy as Cream *Diesel as Big *David as Shadow *Susan as Rouge *Robot as Omega *Dallas as Vector and Storm *Kimberly as Charmy and Wave *Salli as Blaze *Young Guy as Silver and Henry *Tween Girl as Marine *Steven as Evil Henry *Lawrence as Dr. Eggman *Princess as Azura *Scary Voice as Sharptooth *Bridget as Usher *Alan as Ticket Manager *Catherine as Food Manager *Professor as Narrator for PSA Transcript see Sonic and his friends and the Babylon Rogues in the hotel. They're looking at the audience Sonic: Hey everybody! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Tails: I'm Tails Prower! Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Echidna! Amy: I'm Amy Rose! Cream: I'm Cream the Rabbit! Big: I'm Big the Cat! Shadow: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! Rouge: I'm Rouge the Bat! Omega: I'm E-123 Omega! Espio: I'm Espio the Chameleon! Vector: I'm Vector the Crocodile! Charmy: I'm Charmy Bee! Blaze: I'm Blaze the Cat! Silver: I'm Silver the Hedgehog! Marine: I'm Marine the Raccoon! Jet: I'm Jet the Hawk! Storm: I'm Storm the Albatross! Wave: And I'm Wave the Swallow! stop looking at the audience as Sonic turns to his friends Sonic: Hey, my friends. Since Coco won 2 awards, are you looking forward to see it? Tails: Yes! Knuckles: Yes! Amy: Yes! Cream: Yes! Big: Yes! Shadow: Yes! Rouge: Yes! Omega: Yes! Espio: Yes! Vector: Yes! Charmy: Yes! Blaze: Yes! Silver: Yes! Marine: Yes! Jet: Yes! Storm: Yes! Wave: Yes! Sonic: Okay, then. Let's go! and his friends run away from the hotel to: Sonic and his friends waiting at the bus stop outside the school for the bus to arrive. The bus arrives and stops Sonic: Now that the bus is here, let's go to the shopping mall. Tails: Good idea, Sonic. Knuckles: I agree. Amy: Me too. Cream: Me three. Big: Me four. Shadow: Me five. Rouge: Me six. Omega: Me seven. Espio: Me eight. Vector: Me nine. Charmy: Me ten. Blaze: Me eleven. Silver: Me twelve. Marine: And me. Jet: And me. Storm: And me. Wave: And me as well. and his friends get onto the bus and the bus drives away from the school Sharptooth: GET BACK HERE NOT MALLOW, NOT LILLIE AND NOT LANA OR ELSE FACE MY TEETH! FACE IT! to Sonic and his friends on the bus Sonic: Coco follows a 12-year-old boy named Miguel Rivera who is accidentally transported to the land of the dead, where he seeks the help of his deceased musician great-great-grandfather to return him to his family among the living. Also, it is the first Pixar film to be a musical, and so as "Remember Me", which is nominated "Best Original Song"! Tails: Wow, "Remember Me" is a great song. Knuckles: I know. Amy: Me too. Cream: Me three. Big: Me four. Shadow: Me five. Rouge: Me six. Omega: Me seven. Espio: Me eight. Vector: Me nine. Charmy: Me ten. Blaze: Me eleven. Silver: Me twelve. Marine: And me. Jet: And me. Storm: And me. Wave: And me as well. Sonic: So guys, which place would you like to go to? Tails: Oh! There it is! We'll go to the shopping mall where the movie theater is in! Sonic: OK! The shopping mall it is then. bus arrives and stops on the bus stop outside the shopping mall. Sonic and his friends exit the bus Sonic: We're arrived on the shopping mall! Come on, my friends! Let's go inside to the movie theater! and his friends go to the shopping mall. They go inside the movie theater the lobby Jet: Yes! We're here! Henry: Evil me! Why did you watch South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut? You know that it's rated R and you're not allowed to watch R and NC-17 movies! By the way, you should've watched Coco! So you will not get South Park on DVD. When we return home, I will switch it from South Park on Comedy Central to The Lion Guard on Disney Junior. Evil Henry: (running away while his good clone chases him, in Ash Ketchum's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! and his friends walk up to the ticket counter Ticket Manager: Hello, and welcome to the movie theater. You must be Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Marine the Raccoon, Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross and Wave the Swallow from the Sonic series. What movie would you like to see? Sonic: My friends and I want tickets for Coco. Ticket Manager: Sure. Here you go. Amy: Thanks. Ticket Manager: You're welcome. Enjoy the show! to the food stand and his friends walk up to the food stand Food Manager: Welcome. How can I help you? Sonic: My friends and I want to have bowls of popcorn, sodas and fries. Food Manager: Okay. Here you go. popcorn, sodas and fries appear Amy: Thank you. and his friends carry the popcorn, sodas and fries to the theater to the theater. Sonic and his friends walk to their theater seats with their popcorn, sodas and fries Sonic: Come on, friends. Let's watch Coco. Tails: Okay. Knuckles: Okay. Amy: Okay. Cream: Okay. Big: Okay. Shadow: Okay. Rouge: Okay. Omega: Okay. Espio: Okay. Vector: Okay. Charmy: Okay. Blaze: Okay. Silver: Okay. Marine: Okay. Jet: Okay. Storm: Okay. Wave: Okay. female usher appears Usher: The movie is going to begin in approximately 15 minutes. Enjoy! (leaves) Sonic: Hey, Amy. If the "Un Poco Loco" song starts playing during the movie, can I dance with you? Amy: Yes. Also, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Jet and Wave dance to "Un Poco Loco" as well. spitball hits Jet on the head Jet: (screams in his game voice) Sonic: What's wrong, Jet? Jet: Someone hit me on my head! turns her head to Eggman and Metal Sonic, with a drinking straw in her hands Eggman: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Shooting spitballs is fun! points to Eggman and Metal Sonic Marine: I know it! It must be Eggman and Metal Sonic who shot a spitball at Jet's head! Sonic: You're awesome, Marine! Shooting spitballs at people's heads can distract them and it is not good manners! Tails: Also, if anyone keeps misbehaving like that, he or she will have to leave the theater. Knuckles: I agree with Tails. Cream: Hey! What's this on the screen? Narrator for PSA: Hey, ladies and gentlemen! The Child Protection Services HQ in Sonic World have a special presentation! title for the preview appears saying "Azura releases her colored characters and gets grounded" and subtitles that read "By Doctor Eggman and Metal Sonic" and "For Fire Emblem haters" Azura: The time for me has come to release my colored characters. (Azura releases her colored characters) Azura: Yes! I finally released my colored characters. (Ryoma appears) Azura: Uh oh! It's Ryoma! Ryoma: Azura, how dare you relase your colored characters? You know doing that sucks! That's it! You are grounded for a week! Go to your room right now! Narrator for Preview: The moral of the story in this Public Service Announcement is, never release your colored characters because it's very dumb! cut back to the theater. Eddy, Ed, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Ray the Firefly, Freddy Fazbear, Hank, Kai, Selkie, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic are the only ones laughing, while the rest of the patrons become shocked Eggman: (walking towards the stairs) Yay! That ad should teach Azura a lesson for releasing her colored characters! Sonic: No offense, Eggman and Metal Sonic, but your PSA that you showed is a lie! Troublemakers can only release their colored characters, not good users! The Fire Emblem series is a fan favorite. Azura is a good user and she's Jet's cousin. How could you make a grounded video out of a original monster, Eggman and Metal Sonic?! It's a really bad and hurtful PSA and Azura is one of the best users in the Lakeside. Tails: In short, vice versa. And I agree with Sonic. Azura never does anything wrong and she is a good user! Knuckles: I agree with Tails. Blaze: Eggman, did you replace The Incredibles 2 trailer for with the PSA we just watched when none of the managers were looking? Eggman: Yes. Metal Sonic and I just wanted to do a twist on You, Sonic and his friends. Blaze: Oh my god, Eggman and Metal Sonic! You don't replace the trailer with your own ad. Now you dropped the expectations of Disney and Pixar fans for the film's sequel! Now you will be- Usher: Hey! What's going on here? Blaze: Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic must've replaced a trailer for The Incredibles 2 with the PSA they made. Usher: Thanks for telling me this. (to Eggman and Metal Sonic) Look, Eggman and Metal Sonic. You don't change the previews to show your personal ad. We ban all moviegoers' personal ads from being shown, yet you broke the policy. Therefore, you will be suspended from this movie theater for 3 months. Eggman: (in his game voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! usher leaves, everyone begins similing Sonic: Phew, glad that's over with. The movie is going to start now. Tails: Yay, I can't wait for Miguel Rivera and Dante to appear! Knuckles: I agree! Amy: Me too! Cream: Me three! Big: Me four! Shadow: Me five! Rouge: Me six! Omega: Me seven! Espio: Me eight! Vector: Me nine! Charmy: Me ten! Blaze: Me eleven! Silver: Me twelve! Marine: And me! Jet: And me! Storm: And me! Wave: And me as well! Sonic: What are we waiting for? Let's watch Coco! and his friends eat their popcorn and fries and drink their sodas while they watch Coco Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog